In the present state of the art, the sales of mass consumption products such as beer, colas and drinks relies on the use of efficient media of advertisement in the points of sale. This is the result of the great variety of brands and products available in the market and of the fierce competition between them all.
To this effect, the consumer is at all times subjected to a great variety of promotional devices of all sorts such as posters, calendars, watches, caps, key-holders, prizes, and gifts, whose aim is to attract his attention and to imprint the brand in his brain. However, the market is already saturated by this type of merchandising and the competition ends up resulting in apathy and disinterest of the public.